The unforgettable Soul
by DuskMuse711
Summary: When Soul's younger twin, Yuki comes to the DWMA, It brings up a old memories for Kid and What is so speaical about her Soul,  Death the Kid X OC
1. Chapter 1

"Every parties the same old thing its sooo boring." Black star yelled out over the balconey.  
>"What do you expected everyone from the academy is here. No one of intrest is here." said Ox. "Black star, Ox when one door closes another opens." Soul spoke. As he finished his sentence the ballroom doors opened revealing the two young girls standing in the door. One had long red hair and and icy blue eyes that were calm yet angery at the same time, she wore a short coctail dress. She seemed as if she was ready for a party. The other girl was a few feet behind the red headed girl. She let her long slivery white hair flow, her bangs hide most of her face but you could just she her glowing red eyes, she wore a long flowing teal dress, you could tell she was shy by how she kept trying to hide behind the redhead. As they entered the hall all eyes were on them.<p>After a few minutes of the girls standing quietly at punch table quietly conversations began to start back up. After another minute the white haired girl walked out onto the balconey, when she left, the red haired girl began to talk with anyone who walked up to her.<br>"She's really pretty" Black Star said to Ox. "I bet she won't talk to you Black Star". said Ox "ME? ha i can totally get her to talk to me before you." Kirikou had quietly been listening.  
>"Why don't we have all boys in the ballroom in on it. Winner? everyone has to do his homework or buy his lunch for a month." "Deal" The others exclaimed.<br>Everyone turned in order to begin when they saw Soul already talking to her. They seemed deep in conversation. The guys waited for Soul to come in order to tell him, he won. Maka walked over when she saw the guys.  
>"Hey guys what's up? Why you so down?"<br>"Because before our competion could even begin Soul started talking to that girl on the balcony." Black Star said point to the two. Maka looked over to the balcony and simply began to laugh.  
>"What's so funny?" Ox asked "You guys couldn't tell?"<br>"What?"  
>"That's Soul's younger twin sister Yuki Evans. She just figured out she was a weapon and the Redhead is her meister, Phantom."<br>"Wh...Wait Soul has a younger sister?"  
>"Yep, he's pretty happy to have her here...for obvious reason." No one was really paying attention to Maka at the time all they really cared about was that the battle was back on. They decide once Soul left they would try one by one. Soon Maka called Soul back in not warning him that the boys were going after her. It was decide that Ox had the first go. He walked out on to the balcony. "Did you know I'm the smart guy at this school?"<p>

"Yeah, I know pretty much everything about weapons."

"and umm...I'll just leave you alone now." Ox walked back in. "Ha You might as will not try, if i couldn't get her to talk no one will." Next it was Black Star's turn...it ended badly. Finally after everyone went no one had hope. Not knowing the bet Kid walked out onto the balcony. All he knew was there had been guys going up to her all night. As he walked onto the balcony, he heard her give a sigh.  
>"I know guys have been coming up to you all night, i didn't come out here to try and make you talk to them but i just came out to look at the stars."<br>"...!..K..Ki...Kid!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Kid looked into the girl's dark red eyes, he had seen them somewhere before when he was younger he just couldn't place it.  
>"umm...Kid...I guess you don't remember it was a really long time ago...but i came to tell you...I.."<br>"Yo, Yuki come onz come have some fun." Phantom said coming over to supported only by Yuki holding her up.  
>"You had a couple glasses of champain didn't you?"<br>"Maybe 2...3...hic up...5" "*Sigh* You'll have to excuse me and my meister we have to leave now." Yuki bowed to Kid and helped Phantom through the ballroom and out the door. Kid stood on the balcony and watch Yuki and Phantom walk through the courtyard as they began to decend the stairs Yuki looked back for a moment and continued down the stairs.  
>When Kid went back in he kept it to himself that the two of them had talk. He only went up to Soul and asked "Do I know your sister from somewhere?"<p>"...no...I don't think you do..." The look on his face told a lie but Kid didn't pester him.<br>"You'll have to excuse me." Kid bowed to his friends and rush off to the libaray. "If I'm right father left the photo albums on the highest shelf." As he climbed a ladder he heard the libaray door open. He turned to see Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Black Star in the doorway.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"  
>"Well you rushed out of the ballroom we were worried." said tsubaki.<p>

"Well do you guys know the two girls who were just here?" Kid asked.

"Well i know that the white haired girl is Soul's younger sister, Yuki and I believe the red haired girl is her meister...Phantom I believe." Liz said.

"Well Yuki she recongized me and I know her from somewhere, so I'm hoping I'll find a photo of her from when i was little."

"Well, the amazing Black Star will help you." Black Star said with triumph.  
>Everyone worked together looking through every photo album in the libaray. "Kid, why do you guys have so many albums?" asked Liz.<br>"My father was always busy with something, so when father was around he took as many as he could." Kid replied as he flipped through a book.  
>"Kid! I think i found out how you recongized her!" Tsubaki exclaimed. Everyone rushed to Tsubaki to see a photo of Kid when he was around 5 years old sitting next to a young boy with white hair and red eyes. "That looks like Soul." Kid said.<br>"You two must have been good friends, look" The page was full of photos with kid and soul, it looked like they played a lot. "That doesn't explain how I recongized Yuki?" Kid said with a sigh.  
>"But look at this one." Tsubaki point to a photo in the corner of the page. In the photo, there was Kid and Soul sitting on a picnic blanket. and a head of white hair facing away from the camrea.<p>

"Do you think that's her?" Kid asked. Tsubaki looked to kid and said "I'd bet my life on it."  
>_<p>

Yuki walked her intoxicated friend back to their apartment. Once Phantom was in bed Yuki made a cup of hot cocoa and opened the photo album from when she was little. Many photo were of Phantom and herself or her and her brother Soul. But there was one photo of her with a young boy with black hair with three white lines and bright yellow eyes.

"Kid...". 


	3. Chapter 3

Kid walked the halls of the DWMA with a his eyes set on the picture he had taken out of the photo album. The smiling faces of Soul, himself & simply the head of white facing away from the camrea. He was sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that, that was Yuki. The only problem was how to face her after last night, he was relived because Yuki seem to look at least a year younger then the rest of them, but Kid knew Soul would be in the class already before he entered the class he hid the photo in his back pocket. As Kid entered the clas, he saw everyone spread out through the four corners of the class in the top left corner some people played cards, top right people we resting the eyes in the morning sun, and both bottom corners were texting back and forth to one and other and in the center were his friends. Maka reading as usual. Black star and Soul arguing tsubaki was in deep conversation with Liz and Patty. Maka looked up as the door shut behind Kid.  
>"Oh good morning, Kid. We missed you in the last bit of the party." Soul looked up from his argument with Black Star. "<br>"Yeah where'd you run off to after we finished talking?"  
>"Oh yeah sorry, I had forgotten that my dad had wanted me to do something." Soul looked at him sourly for a moment, then finally.<br>"Your better then me. Maka asked me to throw out the fruit in the bowl when she was away visiting her mom."  
>"And?"<br>"I'm pretty sure the apple grew legs."  
>There was a moment of silence then the school bell rang. Everyone rushed to their seats. As they waited for the ever impending arivialof their sicotic teacher, Dr. Stien.<br>2 minutes went by, then 5mins and finally 10mins after the bell rung. The class heard the disinct sound of the wheels of 's chair wheeling down the hall and the abrot sound of his wheels hitting the little hill in the doorway.  
>"Ahem, well anyway, sorry I'm late class our new student had some extra papers to fill out before she could come."<br>Kid froze as he heard these words. In his mind he thought "No it must be that meister of her. She looks to young oh boy please let it be please let it be..."

Stien looked towards the door as he said "You may come in now." The door slide open slowly everyone look towards the door wit anxiety. Silvery white was the first thing seen the white seem to flot into the room. She turned to the class, her red eyes shined like a rimple red apple.  
>"This is Yuki Evans, You might also now her as Soul Evans younger twin sister." <p>


End file.
